tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor Prime (SG)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the evil Autobots from the "Shattered Glass" universe. "All sentient beings are free to follow me. Refusal means destruction!" Optimus Prime is the sadistic, tyrannical leader of the evil Autobots, a cruel and ambitious villain whose plans fall nothing short of universal conquest. First stop: Earth! The only thing standing in Prime's path to domination is Megatron, a young and noble Decepticon willing to lead a small band of rebels in a fight for freedom. Long ago, he was a librarian named Optronix who cheated his way up through Cybertronian society. He formed the war-loving Autobots and initiated a war against the complacent, but it wasn't until a crucial, yet undocumented moment that he truly turned insane. He suspends the corpses of his enemies and would-be usurpers on the walls, talking to them. He is completely unhinged, prone to deadly outbursts against even his most loyal followers. History Shattered Glass Dangerously obsessive, Optronix worked as a librarian in the Great Cybertronian Archives. Backstabbing his way up the ranks, he soon amassed a following of like-minded Cybertronians who believed in his code of advancement through conflict, even convincing (through blackmail and coersion) the Council of Elders to grant him the Matrix. Suddenly, his armies attacked, sweeping through cities and killing those who refused to join them. When the scientist Starscream turned down Optronix's offer, he ordered Starscream's Crystal City home to be destroyed in front of him.Starscream's bio card With their spoils, his "Autobots" began arming themselves with more complicated weaponry, but Optronix, now named Optimus Prime, saved the most advanced upgrades for himself. His hunger for power and knowledge ended one day without warning; he discovered something terrible that destroyed his mind, and in place of his cold calculations was now an unhinged mind bent on random, indiscriminate violence. He strung up his countless victims along the walls of Iacon and began talking to them, asking them mockingly for advice. But Megatron, a young champion from Polyhex, gathered an army to oppose him. Megatron's forces also had a way to counter Optimus Prime's military superiority: the ability to configure their bodies into alternate forms. It did not take long for Optimus Prime to steal this "Decepticon" technology for himself. When the Decepticons destroyed all but one of the rogue mercenary group named the Wreckers in the battle of Praxus-Delta, Optimus Prime welcomed their leader, Rodimus, into his ranks.Rodimus's bio card Increasingly paranoid, Optimus Prime began suspecting his subordinates of treachery. He killed the leader of his elite Seeker unit, Drench, and when he learned of Seeker Sideswipe's dissatisfaction with his leader's assassination, Prime staged an ambush to kill him and another Autobot as well. However, Sideswipe narrowly escaped and joined the Decepticons.Sideswipe's bio card Optimus chose Rodimus in place of Sideswipe and Bumblebee to take Drench's place as the Seeker unit's new leader, having him rebuilt into the fearsome Goldbug. Goldbug's bio card Optimus began looking elsewhere. He targeted the distant planet Earth for conquest, had several of his Autobots reconfigure their bodies to transform into the machinery native to the planet, and began construction of an ''Ark''. However, he requested so much weaponry to be built onto the starship that the integrity of the launching platform was in question. He dismissed these concerns. As out TP begins, it is close to the Ark's completion, and Optimus Prime prepares for launch. Mux History Description :"Shattered Glass" Optimus Prime is a purple, gray, and black version of Optimus Prime, transforming into a semi cab. In robot mode, his aero fairing transforms into a large ion blaster, and his smokestacks transform into a smaller blaster. Additionally, both can combine together to form a back-mounted shoulder weapon. Notes * "Shattered Glass" fiction writers Trent Troop and Greg Sepelak have said that evil Optimus sounds like Venger, the ''Dungeons & Dragons'' cartoon villain voiced by Peter Cullen. Footnotes ::*''More information on Optimus Prime at TFU.info'' Category:Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:Shattered Glass characters